Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is the main protagonist of the 2014 Marvel movie Guardians of the Galaxy. Originally from Earth, he was captured and adopted by the space pirate known as Yondu Udanta, after his mother tragically passed away. The young human was raised among Udanta's crew calling themselves the "Ravagers". Quill eventually became an expert pilot, gunslinger and thief. After learning of a great threat to the galaxy, Quill becomes the leader of an unlikely group of heroes to defend it and it's people. He is portrayed by Chris Pratt, who also portrayed Owen Grady and voiced Emmet Brickowski. Youth Early life : "I come from Earth, a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid. Bonnie and Clyde. John Stamos." '' "Sounds like a place I would like to visit." : ―Star-Lord and Drax Peter Quill was born in 1980 to Meredith Quill and an unnamed Father. When Peter was young his mother brought together some of her favorite songs from her childhood into a mix tape she titled "''Awesome Mix Vol. 1". Quill grew up in Missouri, getting into fights a lot as a child. His mother had gotten terminal cancer, and it was decided that Peter would be raised by his Grandfather. When Peter was eight, his mother's illness became much worse. Shortly before she died, she gave Peter a present and a note attached to it. In her final moments she begged Peter to hold her hand, but he could not bear to look at her. He regretted it and cried for his mother but was pulled out of the room by his grandfather. Directly after her death, Peter ran out of the hospital crying. He was suddenly abducted from Earth by the Ravagers. Their mission was to take him to his father in deep space but their leader, Yondu Udonta, instead decided that they would keep him as their own and chose never to tell him about his father. The Ravagers taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. As he grew older, Peter started going by the name Star-Lord, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. Yondu gave Peter an M-ship that he named the Milano, after his childhood crush, Alyssa Milano. Quill's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 1 count of fraud, 2 counts of public intoxication, 1 count of assault, and 1 count of illegal manipulation of a Garmosian Duchess. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Discovering The Orb Living in space for 26 years, Quill built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord" and continued to work for Yondu Udonta. During his time with the Ravagers, he became disloyal to them, eventually planning to leave. When Yondu was given a job by the Broker to steal a mysterious item called the Orb from Morag, Quill decided to steal the Orb for himself. Quill flew his ship to Morag and made his way through the various traps and dangers in a temple, as he went through the temple he played his Walkman and danced. When Quill eventually managed to locate the Orb, he used a Gravity Mine to steal it. Quill was attacked by Korath the Pursuer who had also arrived to steal the Orb for Ronan the Accuser. Quill was able to distract Korath and killed his Sakaaran Soldiers and shot Korath. Quill picked the Orb up and made his escape while being chased by Korath. Quill made it to the Milano and used the Gravity Mine again to stop the other Soldiers. Quill piloted his ship an flew away from Morag while Korath shot at him. When he was flying away he discovered that a woman he had forgotten about was still inside the ship. Encounter with Bounty Hunters Star-Lord went to Xandar in order to sell it. He brought it to the Broker who had made the deal with Yondu in hopes of selling it. The merchant refused to take the Orb after Quill told him that Korath had been working for Ronan the Accuser. As he was leaving the shop, Quill encountered Gamora, an assassin, who, after he attempted to flirt with her, attacked and stole the Orb. Quill was also attacked by the outlaw duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot, who both desired the bounty that had been placed on Quill's head by the Ravagers. After a lengthy chase, all four were eventually apprehended by the Nova Corps, Quill was arrested by Rhomann Dey, who he had previously been arrested by, and taken to the Kyln for incarceration. Kyln Once they arrived at the prison, Gamora revealed to them that she was planning on betraying Ronan and selling the Orb to a third party. Quill then spotted one of the guards using his Walkman, Quill confronted the guard and demanded that he put the Walkman into storage, the guard refused and instead used a taser rod to electrocute Quill. After being processed, Quill almost found himself a target in the prison, only to be saved by Rocket and Groot who declared that Quill was their booty. That night, some prisoners, including Drax the Destroyer, came to kill Gamora. Quill managed to convince Drax that, since she had betrayed Ronan, he would most likely come for her allowing Drax to exact his revenge. Quill had assured Gamora that he didn't care about her well-being, but knew that she would be able to show him where to sell the Orb. Gamora said that if they could escape the prison and retrieve the orb for her third party, she would split the 4,000,000,000 unit profit between herself, Quill, Rocket, and Groot. Prison Break The next day, Rocket devised a plan to break out of the Kyln, as a team they would collect a series of items from across the prison which would allow Rocket and hack into the security tower. The went awry when Groot completed the last step first, setting off the alarms. Quill ran the steal a prisoner's false leg, offering the man 30,000 units in exchange. Quill made his way to the security tower, shooting at the drones that tried to stop him. He was assisted by Drax, who joined them in order to find Ronan. Rocket revealed that stealing the leg was simply a joke, which greatly annoyed Quill. However Rocket managed to turn on the anti-gravity and caused the watch tower to fly to safety. As they began collecting their belongings, Quill noticed that the guard had stolen his walkman. Determined not to lose his most prized possession, Quill gave Gamora a bag, claiming it contained the Orb, and went to find the guard. Quill fought through the guards and found his Walkman, knocking out the guard who had stolen it. Quill then flew outside the prison to the ship, where Drax complimented him on his incredible bravery. However when Quill revealed what it was he had gone back for, Drax called him an imbecile. On the Milano, Quill found Rocket pulling apart bits of his ship to build weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer, Quill was furious and told him to stop. After commenting on the large sum that was going to be paid to the group, Drax claimed to have no interest in money. Quill stated that the group was going to have to have trust between them. Trouble On Knowhere Arriving on Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial, the group decided to relax while waiting to meet Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector. Quill and Gamora spent time together where they discussed Thanos and music, Quill even allowing Gamora to listen to his music before trying to kiss her. They were interrupted by a fight that had broken out between Drax, Rocket, and Groot. Quill broke up the fight but could not stop Drax from leaving, as he was furious that he still had not had a chance to kill Ronan. Quill told them that the lack of trust that they had had prevented them from ever making friends, and instead attacking anyone who got close. Meeting the Collector Carina, the Collector's assistant, then arrived and invited them into the Collector's museum. Quill presented Tivan with the Orb. As Tivan began to open the orb, he explained that it was in fact an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that was capable of destroying entire planets and kills all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Tivan explained the history of the stones until the Orb opened, revealing a strange purple glowing gem. Before Tivan could pay them however, Tivan's tormented assistant grabbed the stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs his collection. The team barely managed to survive the explosion. Calling Yondu As they left the museum with the Orb, Rocket was horrified, claiming that they should just give it to Ronan and escape. Quill suggested that they give it to Yondu Udonta in exchange for money. Before they could continue arguing however, Ronan the Accuser and Nebula arrived with an army of Sakaarans behind them, as Drax had called his enemy for a chance to kill him. Gamora attempted to flee with Orb only to be pursued by Nebula. Quill and Rocket assisted and managed to destroy many of the Sakaaran ships. However Gamora was forced to fly out into deep space where Nebula destroyed her ship and retrieved the Orb, leaving her sister to die in space. Quill unwilling to watch Gamora die sends Yondu his coordinates and exits his pod giving Gamora his mask to help her survive. Before Quill could suffocate and die, they were rescued by the Ravagers and Yondu. While on Yondu Udonta's ship, Quill was beaten and mocked by his former boss, who was still furious that Quill had betrayed them and stolen the Orb. Quill argued with Yondu about how Yondu claimed Quill should be grateful that he wasn't eaten by the other Ravagers. Yondu lost patience and aimed his Yaka Arrow at Quill throat. Quill managed to talk Yondu out of killing him by telling him he knows where there Orb is and that they can work together to retrieve it. Suddenly Rocket, Drax, and Groot threaten to attack the Eclector in an attempt to rescue them, luckily Quill manages to defuse the situation. Bringing the Team Together : "I look around, do you know what I see? Losers! I mean like folks who have lost stuff. Their homes. Families. And we're facing a threat that could destroy us all." : ―Star-Lord Back on the Milano, Quill berated Rocket, Groot, and Drax about their foolish attempt to rescue them from Yondu, in which they would have destroyed the ship if Yondu hadn't handed them over in just five seconds. Quill told the group that he has a plan to stop Ronan as they could not simply stand back as Ronan kills billions of innocent people when he destroys Xandar. Rocket argued that they plan meant certain death for them all. However the entire group agreed and were willing to put their lives on the line to stop Ronan. With the rest of the team on board, Quill came out with a plan and recruited the Ravagers help, Yondu told Quill that if he did not give him the stone at the end of the battle, he would kill him. Quill then called Rhomann Dey and told him of his plan asking for the help of the Nova Corps. Battle of Xandar Ronan arrived on Xandar with the Dark Aster and thousands of Sakaaran soldiers. Quill and the Ravagers engaged them in a massive ariel battle, while Kraglin and Rocket shot a hole in the side of the ship to allow Quill and Yondu Udonta to board. Yondu's ship was shot down in the battle and for a moment it appeared that they would not be able to defeat Ronan's army. However the Nova Corps arrived helped in the battle. Quill was able to land his ship inside the Dark Aster. As the Nova Corps hold off the large ship by creating a force field, Quill, Groot, and Drax fought their way to Ronan whil. Gamora battled Nebula. They were attacked by a squad of Sakaaran Soldiers led by Korath the Pursuer. During the fight Drax managed to kill Korath. Eventually they made it to Ronan and Quill shot him with the Hadron Enforcer; however, Ronan is unaffected by the attack. For a moment they were defenseless, Drax was held by the throat by Ronan, but before he could kill them, Rocket comes crashing in with his own ship heavily damaging the Dark Aster, causing it to crash. Quill pulled the injured Rocket out of the crashed ship and he joined the rest of the group, believing Ronan to be dead and their own lives to be lost when the ship crashed to the ground. However they were protected from serious injury by Groot, who shielded them seemingly at the cost of his life, making a dome around the team. When the Dark Aster crash landed to the ground, Groot's body was destroyed and the rest of the team survived with only minor injuries. They looked to each other to ensure they were all okay, only to witness Ronan the Accuser, unharmed, exiting the wreckage of his ship. Self-Sacrifice and Defeating Ronan : "You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." : ―Star-Lord to Ronan the Accuser, before killing him. Ronan began to mock the injured team, calling them the Guardians of the Galaxy. As he prepared to use the Infinity Stone to destroy Xandar, Quill, seeing no other opinion, distracts Ronan by dancing to "O-o-h Child" by the Five Stairsteps and challenging the war monger to a dance off. While Ronan starred at Quill with utter confusion, the time allowed Drax and Rocket to repair the Hadron Enforcer and use it to destroy his hammer. As the Infinity Stone hung in the air, Quill willingly sacrificed himself and grabbed the stone. The stone's power began to rip Quill's body apart, causing him unbearable pain. Quill began to hallucinate images of his dying mother asking him to take her hand. Gamora, Rocket, and Drax came to his aid and grabbed his hands, allowing them to also absorb the Stone's power. Between them they successfully absorbed its power and were able to control it. Ronan starred in horror, demanding to know how it was possible, Quill responded that they were the Guardians of the Galaxy. The four then directed the Orb's power to blast Ronan, killing him. With Ronan and his army now destroyed, Yondu Udonta demanded that Quill hand over the Orb despite Quill telling him that it is only safe with the Nova Corps. Quill tricked Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the stone but actually contained a Troll doll. As the Ravagers left Xandar, they remarked that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father as a child. After the Ravagers left. Back on Xandar, Quill spoke to Gamora about how although they would now want him dead, the Ravagers were the only family he had ever known, Gamora told him that wasn't true anymore. Quill gave the real Orb to the Nova Corps. Something Good, Something Bad, Bit of Both Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, had their criminal records expunged by the Corps, and Quill learned that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient species. Quill finally opened the last present he received from his mother; a second cassette tape filled with her favorite songs. The Guardians left in the rebuilt Milano, accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which was already regrowing. Character Traits Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu raised Peter and showed him how to survive in deep space. Yondu also taught Quill how to be the perfect thief. Peter Quill is naturally upbeat and sarcastic and is known for looking on the bright side. It seems that his 80's pop culture-laden references his life on Earth. Before joining the Guardians, Quill lived in the ways of an average criminal and thug, going so far as killing Korath's men and attempting to kill Korath himself when they seemingly threatened his well being and mentioned being questioned by Ronan. His fear for his life caused him to impulsively kill them, though Korath was more resilient to Quill's weapons than he had anticipated, forcing him to flee. Although he only attacked them when he was aware that he could get the drop on them and win, as well as when he new that he could not convince them to let him go. However, he is very conscientious of his physical weaknesses, which prevents him from acting impulsive as he is always aware of the dangers of his actions, especially in combat. He is also very protective of his personal Sony Walkman, challenging a prison guard to return it, though he was repeatedly electrocuted with a cattle prod like weapon in the process. While he knew the guard was armed, his outrage at his Walkman being taken from him caused him to impulsively demand its return anyway. Quill has shown he can be heroic; he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space, so he exited his pod giving Gamora his mask, saving her life, nearly at the cost of his own. He brought the Guardians together to save Xandar. Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems very quickly. His confrontation with Ronan the Accuser is an example of this, distracting him long enough for Rocket and Drax to put the Enforcer back together to destroy Ronan's hammer to break loose the stone. Due to being raised as a child by aliens, having possibly not learned just how weak humans are compared to other beings, he never suspected that he was half alien himself and assumed his inhuman resilience to be normal for any creature. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Resilence: Due to his paternal heritage, Quill is able to physically withstand great physical forces, energy from an Infinity Stone, exposure to certain hazards and even the vacuum of space without his helmet, though he could die eventually from it if exposed for more than a few minutes and if he were impacted with greater physical force than he can handle. He held the Power Stone and suffered the burden of it for minutes on end before he was close to death by being burned and corroded by the energy. He was healed seconds after from the damage when he was touched by the other Guardians who shared the burden and reformed the parts of the body and skin that was burned and corroded, though this was only due to the Power Stones energy being stablized within him and being taken control over. He was beaten and tossed around by Korath, a mercenary with the strength to destroy stone by just striking it and push people through the air at bullet like speed. Despite the fact that a normal human would have been instantly killed by that kind of strength and the force of being slammed against hard objects as Quill was during his fight with Korath and his troops, Quill was not at all injured in any way and fought with great speed and skill, killing off many of Korath's men. Due to his life of constant perils where he survived multiple live threatening endeavours, as well as being taken from Earth as a child, he has not suspected that he was half human and believed that his resilience was normal for any creature, as other beings around him had similar resilience to himself. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Quill is an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps, Kyln, and Sakaaran soldiers by striking them with the blasters. * Expert Thief: Raised by the Ravagers, Quill learned the art of thievery and evasion. Though Star-Lord had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges. * Expert Marksman: Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons, from all over the galaxy. He handled a Kyln Guards rifle, a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed a drone with it. * Master Pilot: He is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape Korath and his men on Morag. Equipment Weapons * Hadron Enforcer: Made by Rocket, the Enforcer shoots a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on its target. The mass and size of the target determine how large the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could destroy a moon. He briefly handled the weapon in the Guardians plan to kill Ronan, but has not held it since. * Quad Blasters: Quill carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. The handguns shoot lightning and fiery bolts out of its bottom and top barrels respectively. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces direct streaks of electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock his foes, specifically Kyln Guards, unconscious with one strike to the head. The design of the blasters are a reference to the latest version of his element gun, and the fact that he had to blasters in the movie is a reference to his Kree sub-machine guns from the comics, which he carried two of while he only had one element gun in the comics. * Electric Bolas: A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected laser cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. Items * Helmet: Quill wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. * Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air. They can also be used in flying in deep space. He even used them as weapons by staging one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. * Translator Implant: Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. * Star-Lord Uniform - The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. * Plasma Sphere: One of Peter Quills gadgetry and weapons is a glass like ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. * Holographic Scanner: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device that scans an area almost the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Quill scanned the ruined temple area of Morag and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Star Lord where it detects a certain object. This is how Quill knew to go up the temple stairs to find the Orb. * Gravity Mine: A device that could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself was in Quills possession. It can generate gravity as powerful as a planet and pull something to itself as if the object were in a planets orbit. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. Quill used this to incapacitate Korath's troops before it was shot and destroyed. Earth Memorabilia * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset: Quill is very protective of his personal Sony Walkman; when deprived of it in prison, he challenged a guard for its return, but was electrocuted in response. He received it from his mother along with 2 mix tapes. * Troll doll * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail Kids Trading Cards * Puffy stickers * Scratch and Sniff Stickers Relationships Similar Heroes *Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Owen Grady'' (Jurassic World)'' *John Smith (Disney's Pocahontas) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) Trivia *In the film, nobody remembers his alias is Star-Lord, instead calling him Star-King, Space-Lord, etc. *In the film, Peter is played by Chris Pratt, who also voiced Emmet Brickowski for The Lego Movie. *In the comics, Star-Lord currently wears the outfit he wore in Guardians of the Galaxy. Gallery Starlord_Gotg_Render.png Star-Lord_Promo_Art_Decor_II.png Peter_Quill.jpg|Chris Pratt as Peter Quill, otherwise known as Star-Lord during his first confronation against Korath the Pursuer. guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-02.png|Quill on Morag about to find the mysterious "Orb". guardiansofthegalaxy_2.0_standard_640.0.png|Escaping with the orb while being chased by korath and his men across Morag's surface. Star_Lord.jpg|After being arrested by Nova Corps on Xandar. guardians-of-the-galaxy-peter-quill-star-lord-chris-pratt-muscle-workout1.jpg|Quills arrival at the intergalactic prison known as the Kyln. guardians-of-the-galaxy-starlord-group-shot-hd.jpg|Star-Lord escaping the Kyln with his newly made friends. guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-3.jpg|Suiting up. Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Star-Lord-Gamora-kiss.jpg|Quill and Gamora. Screen Shot 2016-05-16 at 2.22.37 AM.png|"You said it yourself bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Category:Astronauts Category:Feminists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Leaders Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Hybrids Category:Singing Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Casanova Category:Guardians Category:Universal Protection Category:Martyr Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Super Hero Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Pirates Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Big Good Category:Space Survivers Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Suicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Famous Heroes